


YOU Happened!

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Roman is the Pyromaniac and Trager is his doctor, waaay before Murkoff Account!Jeremy Blaire is an asshole and knows Trager is head over heels for him, however, his grip on the older man has begun to slip and that's because of his first and thus far, only patient, Romam Pyre-He's PROMISED Trager to leave 'sweet lil Roooman' outta the Engine only IF he can do as he pleases with Trager himself, doesn't mean he can't abuse the fuck out of Roman when Trager isn't GLUED to his side like the...BLAH, MAMA he's become to Roman





	YOU Happened!

The very first time Jeremy felt something was different about Trager was when HE came, Roman Pyre-The tween had been dumped at Mount Massive due to wanting, no, PINING for his rich ass parents attention that he became destructive to himself and things around him.

Red flags but he'd HOPED Trager would remember he wasn't a real Doctor and also knew this was his chance to shine and prove to Murkoff he was on their side, to corrupt the kid and make him Engine worthy!

He did not...No, he did the opposite, a complete 180 and Jeremy was NOT happy!

From the completely eager to see how the human body worked, he grew protective of the boy!

Weeeell, if Rick wasn't ganna fuck up the boys mind, heeee would~

So, the first few times Trager left the boy for home, Jeremy only to happily planted little hints that the man wouldn't be coming back, pretending to be on the phone talking to Trager who 'couldn't make it' and such and when that failed, spoke to someone random close by Roman alone and spoke loud enough how much Trager HATED kids, DESPISED them!

THAT sparked something in the kid and he found ways to cut himself, crying like a baby in a corner and get ignored when without Trager, he sought comfort and help for cutting.

Jeremy SPECIFICALLY told every worker to ignore the kid, some weren't happy, Dr White and Dr Clay, but to keep their jobs and not join the program, they'd make a hasty retreat when they saw Roman alone, sad, scared.

That set the boy off into spells of silent depression that for nearly a MONTH Trager couldn't break him from, Jeremy had to hand it to himself, this waas rather fun and easy!

But like Trager, he got the boy back, happier, talking, and then it happened, he stumbled upon the two in the library, playing chess-Roman had won and Trager had beamed-Mama had slipped from that disgusting child's mouth and instead of reproaching the kid, Trager beamed brighter and ASSURED him, it was fine!

Over Jeremy's dead BODY!

Pulled aside now, reminding Trager of his work to be done or the Engine would gain its youngest body yet, Trager BEGGED, on his knees even and Jeremy sneered with power-THIS was interesting!!

In return for keeping the little demon from the Engine, he had a few things in mind for ol'Trager, see how long his ol'Buddy would put up with being bottom to him, used and abused at leisure~

Trager LOVED control so he expected it to only be so long till he came to his senses…

He acted differently… Or played himself around him anyway when with Roman-The boy now hid behind his Dr, eyes huge, pleading, Trager giving a sad look and leading him off towards a therapy room-A private one-One of the rooms that noise could not be heard-Good!

During one of these sessions, Jeremy let himself into Trager's office and scoped out things.

The picture of he and Trager holding one arm around each other with martinis in the other, golf club behind them-Jeremy smirked and pat the frame, thinking how he'd have the other back under control soon, till then-

He opened a drawer or two and was going to turn when-

Trager only had certain pictures in his office, pictures of art anyway… Books were his thing-However…

Jeremy removed an off looking book and looked at its cover and squinted.

The cover wasn't right, one of those fake documents kinda ones Murkoff used to SEEM legit.. He pulled the cover off and snarled, blood boiling over at the sight of the foreign to him kiddie stories cover almost smiling BACK at him from within his trembling hands.

A goose with ducklings surrounding it read, 'Bedtime stories'.

He slashed through the pages and found in some of said pages, pictures drawn by hand-Mama Trager and Roman feeding a duck, outside sitting in the sun, a duckling that looked juuust like Roman with a Mama duck that SCREAMED Trager tucked in close! A random shark with Tragers trade saying, 'Where are the sharks' and a bubble from the shark read, 'here~'.

With eyes flaming, seeing red, Jeremy tore the book in half and took it with him, set it somewhere Roman would be and set it on fire when the boy would be left alone and close to that area.

Being blamed, the boy sobbing at his work and the book burning, like Lion King, Jeremy came up behind Roman and whispered how he'd seen Trager do it himself, how he'd found the book in his office and was FURIOUS at such a chiildish item in his office-!

Roman FELL and HARD!

It wasn't long that Roman tried his first suicide fire which lead Trager to stay permanently, sadly, Roman had survived buuut, he seemed to be trying harder to push Trager away either from pain, fear, what have you.

The kid found some cigs and tried ruining himself that way only to be taken down by Trager who'd made him cry buuuut-Trager worked it out and both were happy lil 'duuuckling and Mama' again!!!

He NEEDED to remove Trager from the equation somehow but for the briefest of moments, when Jeremy was looking for him to try again at losing the kid with a last threat, he'd found him eyeing Gluskin, 169!

He THOUGHT for a fleeting moment, he'd found someone to go after...PRAYED he had-!

Those eyes of his were gentle as he watched Roman talking with the molested man in the Vocational Block-That smile when both spoke of said man-Jeremy cut it QUICKLY and told Trager straight and true what was what and told him as he left the broken man behind how no one could REALLY love him without something in return and walked off proudly, feeling Trager's breaking spirits behind him.

That had been the last time he willingly spoke to Trager without a backup plan to get him out of his hair as painful as that was, he had to admit the attention given to him when the two were alone and even before Roman was nice… If he'd kept Trager from being able to achieve his dream-

The night came and went, one last night with Roman before he was sent Below, the betrayal and hurt in his beautiful cloudy gray eyes made Jeremy feel juuust a bit upset, but as he passed out from the spiked cocktail, he rung for backup and assistance and how Trager had snapped.

He ruffed himself up and pushed things around to make it look more convincing and waiting, watched, and sighed as his once closest human companion was sent below to be used on the Engine-Theeen~

A last annoying thorn had to be cut and without Roman knowing what had happened came to him, now a young adult, and said solemnly how Trager finally gave up trying to help him. How he'd confided in his when they were alone, as he'd known Roman knew by now was happening, and said sadly, hand upon the mans shaking shoulder as it hit him in the soul, "Trager's gone, you drove him away. All he wanted was to help you-But your constant spirals, depression, your issues-They just piled.. He's gone, Mr Pyre…"

And slowly, he released the man and watched him shatter and wondered how long it would be before he took his life-Barely ten minutes as in a closet, he somehow engulfed himself in hellfire it seemed and literally melted down one side before help came, mostly due to the extent of the Pyro's fire.

Dumped below instead of back Above with the calm crazies, he was left to rot, or so Jeremy had hoped.

Gluskin had been sent Below before he could assure Roman something may have been up so-He was certain he'd see the man's body in the morgue in no time…

Mr. Lagan however fucked up and hard by injecting Trager with their sample of Walriders DNA and sent the once controllable man into such a state of rage and power, it was both terrifying and amazing that he was mindlessly sent to the cells to be watched, a mistake on both Roman not being dead and the fact he was more containable in the Below but… Breakthroughs were made via mistakes sometimes, right!?

This time, it cost it all, lives, the Program, the work, and as Jeremy lay severed as Waylon raced off with his evidence and the fleeting image of Trager and Roman alive and waiting for him to stop breathing, he knew… He had made a very VERY horrifying mistake in letting Trager follow his dream…

He was now too alive, filled with Wernicke's nightmares… And his body, his once proud, smart ass body, was going to be used as a test subject for the maddened men equally maddened 'Lil Duckling!'


End file.
